An Anicient War
by AnimationLover30
Summary: My Old MLP fan fic I wrote in the past about my alicorn OC. I'm so glad this site fixes grammar errors and such.


It has been eons since she last seen him. She's known him even before the Princesses of the West sealed him away. She approached the stone form of the one she loved since she was a filly, Discord. He was the last of his kind.  
"Dissy..." Airi said to the statue, "I will never forget when we first met and the horrible event after that..."

**Eastern Equestria...**  
I was the princess of Trottington Castle. It was a mix of two races:  
The ponies and the Equus-Dracos. I would sneak out of the castle to see the sights of the town.

"Wow. I heard that the town was fun, but not this fun," young Airi said. She watched as fillies and colts played happily on a wooden play set in a backyard.

As the young princess awed at the sites, she unknowingly wandered into the border of the Equus-Dracos. As she trotted she ran into something with a thud. She had run into a young Equus-Draco. He has short white hair with a white stripe down the middle.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down like that!" Airi said.  
The young Equus-Draco brushed himself off and looked at her. She had never seen one in person before. "Don't worry. I'm used to it." he said, with a chuckle, "Wow." He circled Airi to get a good look at her. He tugged on her tail, her horn, and her wings.

"Hey! That hurts!" Airi replied. The male Equus-Draco dropped what he was doing and laughed. "Sorry. I never met a live Alicorn before." he apologized. A female voice was heard behind the two calling to the young male. He ran off toward the voice.  
"Wait!" Airi shouted, "What's your name?"  
The male Equus-Draco teleported in front of her with a snap of his fingers.  
"It's Daniel Von Discord." He teleported back to his house and waved good-bye as he shut the door behind him.

Airi has been visiting Daniel in secret for 118 years. This made her 18 in Alicorn years. During that time they would play pranks on everyone, joke around, and play in Everfree Forest. She was about to sneak out of the castle again to meet Daniel again, when she heard her father, King Ametsuchi. He was talking with her mother.  
"Kuchinashi, this has gone far enough!" He shouted. "Those lousy mismatched beasts have gone too far!"

Airi pressed her ear to the door. "I agree," The queen said, "They had already done horrible things to our people, including the times they made them fight to a point where some have been killed for their amusement." Airi continued to listen on the door for a half hour. She felt in her heart that her parents were being too quick to judge the Equus-Dracos. Certainly not all of them are that cruel. She thought to herself.

A loud bang was heard in the room. Her father had slammed his hoof on his table and made it clear that if any of the Equus-Dracos were to cross the border more than, once war would be declared on them. Airi couldn't believe what she heard. She knew her father had a personal hatred toward them since one of them killed his father, but that was going too far.

Airi slowly trotted away and left the castle to Daniel's house. She lightly tapped on his window and waited. Daniel opened the window and Airi flew into his arms, in tears.  
"Airi, what's wrong?" He asked. "Father has declared that if any of your people cross into pony territory, war will be waged!" she cried.  
"That's insane!" Daniel raged.  
"I know, but I learned why he hates your people so much."

Airi explained about how her father's parents were murdered by a rogue Equus-Draco. Daniel sat down on his bed. Rage built up more inside him. He thought it was ridiculous and racist for Airi's father to develop such a hatred of his kind. Airi sat next to him and put a hoof gently on his shoulder. She also agreed with her beloved.

"I know not all your kind is bad." Airi said. "But the question is how will we be able to get him to change his mind?" Daniel got up fast and shook his head.  
That's when an idea struck in the princess's head. She rushed over to the door. Daniel looked at Airi with a smirk.  
"I take it that you have a plan that'll risk getting us in trouble."  
"Yes." Airi replied, "But it'll be a risk worth taking."  
Daniel snapped his fingers and appeared before Airi. With one of his claws he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. Before Airi could say anything, he kissed her tenderly as his way of wishing her luck. With a smile the princess ran back to the castle.

She ran into her earth pony maid, Winnie. She was the one who always helped her sneak out of the castle for so long. "Winnie, I need the keys." she asked. Winnie shook her head. She knew which keys she was talking about and knew that she could get into trouble if she lent them to her mistress. Airi grabbed Winnie by her shoulders, giving her a pleading stare. Winnie stared at the ground and with a lot of begging and pleading from Airi, gave her the keys.

The keys were to the forbidden archives which held the most powerful magic spells and enchants in all of Trottington. Using her horn to lift the key, she turned the lock and watched as it opened. The archive books were covered in dust. Some had worn and tear, while others had been partly burned.

She stayed in there for 8 hours rummaging through the books till; a large book caught her eye. Brushing the grime and dust off, she read it. In old alicorn language, it said: **Ye Who Read This Book Shall Only Use for Emergencies. For If Ye Use This Book For Other Purposes After Word, Wilt Have To Sacrifice Thine Status.**

Airi didn't care about the cost and skimmed through the book. She found the page she was looking for and memorized the incantation. Closing the archives quietly, she went to bed and slept. The nightmare that followed was horrible. The dream was black and white that she was in and in a garden. She saw 2 female alicorns and her beloved Daniel. He was being slowly turned to stone by six colored lights. She ran to him but the scene dissolved around her. As it did she herself started to slowly turning to stone.

Airi woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Winnie ran to her bedside along with her parents. "Are you alright my dear?" her mother asked. Airi nodded and wiped the sweat off her face with a cloth from Winnie. The princess suddenly remembered what day it was.

She dashed off to her mirror and fixed herself fast. Her mother chuckled and thought that her daughter was funny the way she forgot things. Heading to the door, her mother asked, "And where are you going young mare?" "I just need to go get something real quick?"  
"Sure you do..." she said sarcastically to her daughter, "Well where ever you go, don't cross the Equus-Draco border!"

Airi went to the secret entrance and went straight to Daniel's house with the book. She had draped in a navy blue cloak to not show herself to the public. After knocking on the door, she waited to grab Daniel.

"Is it time already?" he asked her. Airi grabbed Daniel's paw and the two took off. They entered Everfree Forest where a giant circle with a silhouette of a rose was in the middle. Airi motioned Daniel to the middle.  
"You sure this will work?" he asked.  
"Worth a shot if ya want to dance with me." she replied. She started the spell. The rose glowed red as it started and purple smoke appeared out of the circle. The smoke surrounded Daniel and in a bright light it vanished. Airi ran over to see if Daniel was okay and was awestruck by the result.  
Daniel had turned into a handsome alicorn stallion. He had reddish-brown fur, a black and white mane, and a pink cloud as his cutie mark. Daniel smirked at the results and grabbed Airi.

"Care to dance?" He said with a grin. "At the ball baby," Airi replied, "At the ball..."  
The two ponies trotted off. Airi to her parents and Daniel to brain wash guards. Daniel stared into the eyes of the soldiers to think he was a prince. The disguised watched the other ponies at the ball dance, quickly getting bored as he waited for Airi.  
Then trumpets were heard. "Announcing the King and Queen of Eastern Equestria: King Ametsuchi and Queen Kuchinashi!" Everyone in the room bowed as the royal couple slowly made their way to they're throne.

The announcer finally mentioned Airi and as Daniel watched for her his eyes widen. Airi slowly made her way down the stairs in a black, grey, and silver ball gown. Her back hooves wore black ballerina shoes that had ribbons wrapped around her calves.  
Daniel approached Airi, blushing as he appeared before her. After a graceful bow, he held out his hoove. Airi blushed and took his hoove. As they started to dance, a singer in black and red started to sing.

_If to you I can't do the things. I want to tell you, "I've been a bad girl," What then?  
The Direction You Want to go I will follow. Even through the dull night.  
Even to face the cold eyes!  
Sad Black, Gentle Black...  
I want to share with you.  
Have you got hugged...Have you got hugged...Perhaps?  
We had lost the same. They are able together Retriever.  
For example, even if everyone hates me as I can not  
Stop Loving this..._

"Real interesting song choice," Daniel said sarcastically. Even though he thought the song was boring he enjoyed his dance with Airi. She rested her head on Daniel's shoulder and sighed in dreamy bliss.

_I want to wipe away your sadness with my black dress.  
This is my secret dream.  
So I want you to...So I want you too...  
Please do not tell me to shut your door...  
No matter what kind of door I will open for you!  
Pure black, black or dirty...  
Only ignorant people would distinguish  
You and I like a beautiful black...  
I look at you and you look back to my time...  
My black eye you  
I more than anyone a better understanding of how  
you feel I thought you did not know!_

As the singer continued, Daniel walked Airi outside to the balcony. Both of them stared at the star-studded sky with a full moon above their heads. After sitting down, Daniel took Airi's hoof. She blushed at him after he kissed it. He looked into eyes and she looked back.

Daniel used his horn and a cotton candy cloud appeared. Using his horn again, two wine glasses appeared filling to the brim with chocolate milk. With a chuckle and a cheer they drank.

"Airi, you got a little on your face," he said. He licked it off her right cheek. The alicorn princess blushed so hard her whole body glowed red. She turned her head away from him, only to have it slowly turned to face him.  
The music continued to play as they sat there...  
_Sad black, Gentle black...  
I want to share with you  
Have you got hugged...have you got hugged...Perhaps?  
We had lost the same...We had lost the same...  
They are able together Retriever  
For example, even if everyone hates me as  
I cannot stop loving this..._  
After the song ended Daniel and Airi kissed, both believing it was the best time of their young lives. As they kissed, a scream was heard behind them. One of the palace guards ran toward the couple, panting.

"My princess," he shouted, "I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but you and your friend must come back with me." The couple entered the ballroom and gasped. The corpse of a dead pony was hanging from the chandelier. A note was attached to his body. It read:  
**We of the Equus-Draco clan demand to have equal rights and not be treated like animals anymore! If you don't do as we ask, all your people will suffer.**  
"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" the king screamed. He reared back and stomped his hooves so hard that the ground did a small quake. A brick flew through the air, shattering a window upon landing. A raging mob was in the courtyard. The King sent his guards out and killed the mob. As soon as the spears struck the Equus-Dracs they turned into a pillar of ashes. He finally lost his mind. "If it's war they want, IT'S WAR THEY'LL GET!" He shouted.

The Equus-Drac had the ability to read minds during that time and was already for the war. As the spell started to wear off, Daniel ran outside the castle to his family. King Ametsuchi had also had plans in advance and got all the soldiers ready outside the castle. The war didn't start still morning and when it did, it was brutal. Besides getting killed fast, some of the pony soldiers and Equus- Dracos were given slow deaths. Some were drawn and quartered. Some bled to death after having their limbs cut off. Unlike ponies, when an Equus-Drac died, they're bodies turned to blood covered ash.

Airi had snuck out of the castle cloaked and with a sword in case anyone noticed her. Just when she exited the gate, she heard screaming. It was her mother. She flew back to the castle and screamed at the sight. Her mother had been gutted. Her horn and her wings missing as well. She heard another cry in the castle. She dashed her way into the throne room. Two Equus-Dracs were stabbing her father death. She didn't want to kill anyone but she knew she had to try to save her father.

Taking out her sword she charged, slicing the 2 Equus-Dracos in half. They're bodies turning to ash as then writhed from muscle spasms. She leaned her father's head on her back. He coughed up blood as he tried to speak.

"You...the last...nature...g-g-guardian..." He whispered, "Live...on...my..." Before he could say another word, he passed away on the ground. Airi cried as she turned around to hold her dead father in her hooves.

The roar of cheering was heard outside the next morning. It was the Eastern guard proclaiming that the war was finally over. Airi had buried her mother and father in the ancestral cemetery under a giant willow tree.

After she set a large bouquet of flowers on their tombs, she remembered about her beloved Daniel. She burst her way out of what was left of the castle grounds to Daniel's house.

Countless markers laid out on the ground to show where the Equus-Dracos that fought were buried. Daniel's house had been burned down and stabbing at a dead pony carcass was Daniel. He sounded like he was laughing.

"How ironic, to be the last of my kind all killed by ponies including my family..." He said Airi slowly walked up to him. Daniel turned around and glared at Airi. He laughed like a psycho. He dropped his dagger and landed on his knees. As he laughed, rivers of tears poured down his face.

Airi ran over to his side and hugged him. His eyes burned red with rage. He gave her a shove having her land on her back. He got up and raised his claws in the air and shouted, "For now on I shall be Daniel no more! For now on I shall be known as my last name! I AM DISCORD AND I SHALL BRING CHAOS TO ALL PONY KIND!"

Airi tried to talk to him but he ignored her and flew west word to the land of the Sun and The Moon Princesses. Airi cried as she saw her beloved disappear. She also knew she hardly have much of a kingdom to rule left. After reaching her castle, she decided to give her crown to Whinnie.

After doing so, she cut her mane and tail with her sword, took her cloak and went off. As she was leaving the border, she saw that Whinnie had followed her. "Don't worry," she said to her, "I'm sure you'll find him."

**Back to Present Day...**  
Then I found out you had been turned to stone twice...  
Suddenly, Airi felt something on her head. It was a lion claw! "And you still forgave me?" a familiar voice asked. It was Daniel AKA Discord. He had broken free of his stone prison. Airi cried with joy and happily pounced on Discord.

**THE END**


End file.
